Pam Has A Dream
by Lexiconiful
Summary: Pam tells Jim about the dream she had last night. Disclaimer: Neither 'The Office' nor any of it's characters belong to me.


Pam looked at Jim over her coke can as they shared a break in the office. Her artist eye followed the line of his brow, the shades of brown and gold in his shaggy hair, even the way he hunched his shoulders together whenever he put his elbows on the table. Jim caught her smile as he turned to talk to her.

"What?" When she just shook her head and ran her finger over the curve of his ear, he put his coke back on the table. "Nope, I know that smile, Beesley." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "What's up?"

Pam looked away and fiddled with her candy bar. "You don't want to hear it, Jim." She smiled at him as she patted his crossed arms. "It's girly thoughts." She sighed dramatically. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh for the love of…" He threw up his hands and laughed. "Like that has ever worked." He reached over and tweaked her chin. "Spill."

She rolled her eyes, but leaned in as she turned more to face him. " I had a dream last night," she started, speaking softly. At his leering 'alright!', she punched him, but kept on, eyes down. "I dreamt it was 3 or 4 years ago and that you said what you said to me on casino night. She looked up at him. He wasn't smiling anymore, but sat there, just looking at her. His stare made her nervous, but she kept on. "I dreamt that Roy and I were talking at my desk and then you just…just stood up, decked him," she made a short punching motion with her fist, "and then told me you loved me. " She stopped and took a sip from her can, glancing at Jim to see his reaction so far.

He sat there a moment, his chin all scrunched up while he tapped his finger on his lips. "Mm-hmm, I see." He circled his finger, " So is the next part of the dream where you tell me 'thanks, but nope', then Roy stands up and beats me up?"

Pam laughed, like he wanted her to, "This is my dream, remember? Not your nightmare." She reached out a hand and linked their fingers together. "Anyway…In my dream, I think I crawled over my desk and the prone body of Roy and jumped into your arms."

Jim ran his thumbs over her knuckles, and then over the ring she wore. "Kind of like when you trip and I have to catch you?" He asked sweetly. At her indignant, 'hey!', he raised their combined hands to kiss her hand. "Sorry. Carry on. I'm liking it so far."

She huffed a put-upon sigh, but held his hand tighter. "It kind of goes into fast forward from there. Sufficed to say in my dream we were married two years ago."

"Really?" He said, impressed. "Go me, sorry, us." He grinned at her. "What kind of cake did we have? Did you make me get a haircut?" He ignored her snickering protest and looked at her seriously. "Tell me honestly, did my tux make me look fat?"

"Stop it!" She laughed. God, she loved him. She flipped her hair dramatically and shrugged. "To be honest, I only remember that I looked fabulous in my dress."

"I bet you did." He said in a voice that made her stop giggling and look up at his eyes. What she saw there made her heartbreak and fill up all at the same time.

"Mm-hm." She cleared her throat, but didn't look away. "There was something else, too."

"Dwight officiated?" He asked. When she shook her head, he tried again, "The best man was a rubber chicken?" That one made her snort.

"No, it was more of where we would've been now…in 2008." At his nod to continue, she took a breath, took her hands back and made her arms into a cradle. His mouth dropped open slightly as he looked from Pam's arms to her now quivering mouth. "Her name was Olivia," Pam said softly, "she had your hair," and had to stop and press her hands against her mouth as she felt her breath begin to hitch.

Jim felt his own throat close and eyes burn as he pulled her into his shoulder. He could see it all. Just as he had been able to since he met her. He kissed her hair then laid his cheek against it. He could feel her tears through his shirt. "Wow." His voice came out all raspy, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "So what you're really saying is you blame me for not stealing you away from Roy sooner and giving you babies."

She hiccupped into his shirt. "That's right, you jerk." Since he wasn't letting her go, she used it to wipe her eyes. "How dare you not make scenes and throw yourself at my feet years ago."

"Oh yeah?" he hugged her tighter, "How dare you not notice my obvious love for you and fall headlong into my arms years ago." He kissed her on the forehead. "You jerk."

She sighed and sat up, reaching for a napkin to wipe her face. Jim's shirt wasn't that absorbent. "Yeah, sorry about that, Halpert."

"Sorry I didn't punch Roy in the face." He said honestly.

"That's okay." She said sweetly and patted his knee. "I just hope Olivia doesn't blame you for being a couple of years younger than she's supposed to be."

Jim smiled as he stood up to throw their cans away. "Olivia, huh?" He shook his head. "I don't know, Pam." He said teasingly. "I pretty sure my daughter's name is going to be Beth." He quirked his eyebrows. "Are you sure she was mine?"

She gave him a little shove as they made their way out of the break room, "You know you might be right, Jim." She grinned at him." I did have a little dream about James Bond that night, too. Maybe it was his."

"You are so harsh, Beesley." He shook his head sadly as he sat at his desk. "Just for that I'm dreaming of a paternity test tonight."

A few minutes later Jim got an email.

To: Jim

From: Pam

You did look great in the tux. In fact, you morphed into James Bond that night in my dreams, so I guess you were the James Bond baby-daddy of our dream-world love child.

P.S. – The cake was chocolate raspberry and it was awesome!

Love, The future mother of your children

Jim looked up, but Pam was on the phone, so he typed:

To: Pam

From: Jim

Alright, you win.

Olivia Beth it is.

P.S. – You're right. The cake does sound awesome.

Love,

James Bond


End file.
